Megumi Habarushi
Megumi Habarushi is a character from Total Drama Sujira. She is the elder sister of Nekora Habarushi, but still younger than Nagashi Habarushi. Initially a member of The Liberators, Megumi (as well as the other members of the organization) disbanded the group after hearing of General Bunko's true intentions. She apologizes to Nekora and the Habarushi Clan after the entire incident and is accepted back into the family. In Eva Code, Megumi Habarushi, at the age of 31, becomes the new Tengu Warlord (or in her case, "New Tenlord") after Sena Minase died from a terminal illness. Appearance Megumi is a young girl of average height for a 16-year-old. She has long hair done similarily in Nekora's style, although hers is a crimson color with one brown strand at the left side. The irides of her eyes are byzantium, while the sclera appear to be bleeding just a bit. Out of the Habarushi Clan, Megumi is the only one not to possess feline characteristics of any kind. Her outfit consists of a red fur jacket with a black tube top worn underneath, black jeans, a wristband made from sapphire diamonds, and white sandals. During her time with The Liberators, Megumi wore nothing but a tattered blue straitjacket with straps that had x-shaped tattoos all over them. She also used to bear a malicious and bloodthirsty grin with a homicidal look in her eyes. In Total Drama Sujira: Eva Code, approximately fifteen years after the fall of MAR, Megumi appears to have grown taller and no longer possesses her bleeding sclera. She can be usually seen wearing Sena's garb from when he was the Tengu Warlord. Personality When Megumi was with The Liberators, she was once a mentally unstable and vicious person. Her goal was to not only overthrow the Habarushi Clan (Megumi assumed the family had betrayed her and treated her indifferently), but to also have Nekora for herself; she always had an incestuous bond with Nekora and, according to Lulu, this was the only thing she truly ever admired. Megumi had no sympathy for weaklings or those who thought they were better than her at just about everything. Her insanity formed all together because of the things Joshiro Shinjikawa, Nekora's mentor at the Habarushi Dojo, had said to her during Megumi's youth. Megumi was also one to completely "lose it" when it comes to getting berated, as shown in her fight with her younger sister, Nekora; the latter pointed out her confidence being "just tacked on" and that running away from past problems would do her no good in the slightest. After General Bunko revealed herself to be one who only deceived her organization, Megumi's former disposition was replaced by a much more tolerant attitude. Although she still has feelings of incest for Nekora and can be overprotective, Megumi could now control her own emotions (not as easily as Gendo Nara) and does not seem to be as much of an aggressive fighter as she was previously. She also develops feelings for Ryo Tetsumaki, but constantly hides them in disbelief. History The Liberators Arc The Forsaken Elder Trio Arc Makai Tournament Arc Akuma Forces Arc Ultimate War Arc Eva Code Arc Powers & Abilities Voice Actors Japanese *Megumi Toyoguchi *Fumiko Orikasa (Total Drama Sujira: Eva Code) English *Jennifer Jean (episodes 26-51) *Erika Harlacher (episodes 54+) *Morgan Garrett (Total Drama Sujira: Eva Code) Trivial Facts *During most of The Liberators Arc, Megumi's savage behavior has often been compared to the likes of Nnoitra Gilga; the two characters are even considered the most foul-mouthed and rude of their respective franchises. *In the manga, there was no explanation as to why Megumi was the only Habarushi to have an absence of cat features; in the anime adaptation, Kazumi believed it to be an inferiority complex of some kind. *Although not present in the manga, the anime has shown that Megumi might be masochistic; this is easily justified during her fight with Nekora. Most of the younger sibling's fast techniques did not leave a scratch on Megumi as much as they did please her. Quotes *(About Nekora Habarushi) "My dear sister... It's been so long since I've set my eyes upon you! Yeah, that's it... Just the sight of you is making me orgasm. I, Megumi Habarushi, will kill every single bastard who walks among the Earth and have you all for myself... Maybe, just maybe, you'll see that I've seen the light! Hahahahahahahaha!!!!!!" *(To Nagashi Habarushi) "You poor, poor boy. Why the hell are you even wasting your breath on protecting my dearest sis? Unless if I'm mistaken, you were the one who made me wanna commit all these heinous acts. You AND that damn excuse for an instructor! Also, you're supposed to be my older brother, right!? Strong. Fearless. Amicable. According to me, you have none of those traits because... YOU'RE WEAK!!! Right here, right now, I can kill you with my own bare hands! But you can also face reality and escape. So what'll it be?" *(To Nekora Habarushi; when Nekora entered the Zen Prime mode) "Sister, dear, I have to commend you for actually mastering this form!! That is, to say, if I were a spazz... Otherwise, you look much more attractive like this. All that's missing are my hands... ripping you apart!" *(To General Bunko) "You.... You piece of rotten shit! I can't believe you took us under your wing, just so you could watch us all get our asses beat by the SAS! And now... now you're saying that we're like trash that needs to be disposed!? I HATE manipulators like you! So I'll punish you to the gates of Hell, son of a bitch!" *(About Ryo Tetsumaki) "He's not exactly right for my sister and yet... he helped us sniff out Bunko's true colors. This guy was also the one whose father was killed by MAR! Tetsumaki-kun's got a partner with him at all times, too! Last but certainly not least, he hides a powerful technique given to him by the Devil God of Sky! I dunno why, but maybe my opinions about him are making me... like him." Category:The Liberators Category:16-year-olds Category:Humans Category:Devil Hunters Category:31-year-olds Category:Habarushi Category:Female characters Category:Others Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Former antagonists